


Inside[ART]

by emerald_phoenix



Category: Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Unwanted Pregnancy, tony/steve(implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_phoenix/pseuds/emerald_phoenix
Summary: "Something growing inside him that’s eating him from the inside out, sucking everything out of him until all that’s left is some used up husk. A freak of nature."(с)S_Hylor"mockingbird won't sing"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Inside[ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_Hylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Hylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [mockingbird won't sing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781986) by [S_Hylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Hylor/pseuds/S_Hylor). 



> I was amazed by realistic Steve's feelings in the "mockingbird" and I wanted to draw a sad poor Steve during his depression.


End file.
